shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Blade/Misc.
Major Battle's During Time in Revolutionaries *Nova Blade vs Mountain Bandits (Victory) *Nova Blade vs Marine Scientists (Victory) *Nova Blade vs Bartholomew Kuma 1st Round (Defeat) *Nova Blade vs Revolutionary Instructor (Victory) *Nova Blade and several Revolutionaries vs Several hundred marines over South Blue (Victory) *Nova Blade vs Static Dyson 1st Round (Victory) *Nova Blade vs Static Dyson 2nd Round (Victory) *Nova Blade vs Static Dyson 3rd Round (Tie) *Nova Blade vs Bartholomew Kuma 2nd Round (Tie) *Nova Blade vs Monkey D. Dragon (Defeat) Training *Nova Blade vs Captain Smoker (Victory) *Nova Blade vs Bartholomew 3rd Round (Tie) *Nova Blade vs Gol D. Yomi (Victory) *Nova Blade vs Bartholomew Kuma 4th Round (Tie) *Nova Blade vs Bartholomew Kuma 5th Round (Victory) *Nova Blade and Starfire vs Slave Traders (Victory) *Nova Blade & Dawn Breakers vs Static Dyson & The True Graves (Victory, Though Static Dyson escaped with two other True Grave members.) As a Pirate * Quotes "I am strong, because I have been weak. I am fearless, because I have been afraid. I am wise, because I have been foolish." ''-'' Nova's reasoning for his abilities to Daemon D. Blaze. "Don’t let your victories go to your head, or your failures go to your heart. Let your dream's drive you forward and let nothing hold you back!" ''- Nova Blade ''"He who knows others is wise. He who knows himself is enlightened." ''- Nova Blade ''"I have seen it all, I've seen the dark, I've seen the brightness in one little spark, I've seen what I chose and I've seen what I need, and that is enough, to want more would be greed. I've seen what I was, and I know what I'll be, I've seen it all, there is no more to see." - Nova Blade "Most marine's jobs are to 'protect' the civilians, most pirates are villanous scum. They take advantage of the freedom they have and give all us 'pirates' a bad name. A vast majority of pirates are only pirates for the freedom, but the marines are only doing their job. For us to hate them for doing what they're supposed to do to earn money to feed their own families is like hating a blacksmith for making your weapons for you. It is for that sole reason, I bare no pure hatred toward's marines" - Nova Blade "Being a revolutionary, Fighting for freedom, saving people from corruption. It sound's like stuff that only Heroes can do. But alas, a revolutionary is not a hero, they are comprived of people who do as they believe is right. The higher up's like Dragon and Kuma are the men I admire the most for their strength and devotion. It is because of them that I am the man I am today. For that I owe them my thanks." - Nova Blade "My crew, filled with the weirdest of the weird, built from the coolest of cool, became the awesomest of awesome. Well . . we are famous!! They're my family, my nakama. And I would gladly die for each and every one of them over and over again." - Nova Blade "Ah Piracy, built with fools who try to gain fear from power and freedom. Comprived from the good hearted who fight to defend themselves and crew, developed in history as the evil of the world. Pirates are not evil, nor are they good. If you were to rate their affiliation through every pirate you would end up with the answer as neutral. For where there are bad pirates, there are just as many good. And alot of those are my friends!!" - Nova Blade "In Peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, father's bury their sons. To put it in a simple matter of small words, if we don't end war, war will end us." ''- Nova Blade ''"Leaving and Going, Forever, Ships flowing, Like a Calm Breeze, Leaving Nightfall at ease, We set Sail for the Dawn, Waking Nakama whom yawn, Fighting for things we love, Flying higher than the average dove, Flying in the sky is fine, But someday I'll breach that Skyline." - A Poem that lead to the name of the Skyline Pirates. "Only once in your life, I truly believed, you could find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you’ve never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that we strive to come true, goals that were made to be achieved and the many disappointments life had thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can’t wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it’s like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn’t exist at all. A den den call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day of fighting for your dreams and goals and always brings a smile to your face, no matter how much pain you were in before. In their presence, there’s no need for continuous conversation, but you find you’re quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there’s a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that’s so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life. That was what Rose had ment to me, that was what she made me truelly believe. I had found her. My soulmate. And you took her Billy. There is nothing I can take from you that will equal this pain. So your life will have to suffice. Rose was my everything, and you are nothing." ''- Nova's final words to Billy Bunjin. Bounty and Reason's Here is a list of Nova Blade's bounties and corresponding reasons. If you have a problem with the bounty level, or one of the reasons. Please inform the creator via his talk page or this pages comments section. The reasoning for the reason and truth section is that sometimes marines lie when giving a bounty, they need to be portrayed as the good guys. Whilst they need to portray the Revolutionaries and Pirates as bad guys. Reason is the reason given by the marines for the bounty. Truth is what actually happened, both are incredibly similar, but can easily be twisted. '''First Bounty:' Bounty Given - 19,000,000 Reason '''- Destruction of World Government Property, ensuing chaos between both marine cadets and civilian children and deluding them. Return safely for reward to Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade or nearest Marine Base. '''Truth - Nova had broken out of a Marine Brainwashing facility thanks to the help of Revolutionaries. Helping to release all of the children from the scheme. Galaxy Blade is offering the reward in bounty form for his child. Second Bounty: Bounty Given - 64,000,000 Reason '- A Revolutionary soldier, responsible for the severe injuries of several squads. Aswell as the corruption of an island and the defeat of Captain Jason. '''Truth '- Captain Jason was a corrupted marine, whom exploited the island for everything they owned. Nova went alongside several other prominent revolutionaries and brought down the corrupt marines. Freeing the island and aligning it's civilians with the revolutionary forces. '''Third Bounty: Bounty Given - 125,000,000 Reason '- Acknowledged as an efficient and dangerous revolutionary commander and responsible for the destruction and defeat of former island fortress G-19, alongside presumed revolutionary commanders, Phoenix Redfox and Static Dyson. '''Truth '- Nova had recently claimed himself, Static and Phoenix as the "Legendary Revolutionary Trio" after defeating the mobile forces of G-19 in a two day long fight. He announced that alongside Static and Phoenix, he will bring down the World Government in the name of Monkey D. Dragon's dream of freedom. '''Fourth Bounty: Bounty Given - 200,000,000 Reason '- For launching an assault on 'The White Hunter' known as Captain Smoker, and publically degrading the World Government on live den den broadcast, to over 21 islands over the four blues. '''Truth '- Defeating Smoker in battle, was completely unaware that the fight was being broadcasted sneakily by Phoenix, in hopes of displaying this to Dragon, to take an even greater notice in Nova's efforts. This then resulted in Nova's promotion to right hand man. '''Fifth Bounty: Bounty Given - 300,000,000 Reason '- For destroying marine bases throughout south blue and influencing the mind's of civilians from all over the four blues into following the Revolutionary Army. Forming the infamous group known as the 'Dawn Breakers', who have proceeded to kidnap and/or kill strong marine captains and commodores. '''Truth '- Freeing several islands of south blue from the marines clutches, whilst also providing them with an alternate revolutionary outpost. Forming the strong group known as Dawn Breaker's to bring down large threats to the revolutionary army. Imprisoning all the villainous murderers they encounter, pirates included. '''Sixth Bounty: Bounty Given - 310,000,000 Reason '- For several criminal acts including the decimation of Reef Island, sparking a conflict among residences upon Sahara Island and several forms of harmous "mischief" on Toenail Island. Attempting to frame the World Government for consciouscly inflicted diseases in conspiracy with the Devil Doctor Leo Osiris. '''Truth '- Suspicion of forming a Pirate Crew, recruiting the renowned Drake Lockheart and Prince Leo Osiris. As well as curing the disease of inhumane toenail growth on Toenail Island. Proving it as a World Government science scandal. '''Seventh Bounty: Bounty Given - 350,000,000 Reason '- The defeat and humiliation of Commodore Finch, a well respected and known Marine under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade. As well as recruiting feared warriors such as the Martial Arts master Silver, Tarakudo the demonic assassin, Mike the Dwarf Giant, Scarlett the Voice Thief and the Precision Cousins, Bane Shotman and Primo Afro for unknown nefarious deeds, assumably forming a Pirate crew or new Revolutionary Group. '''Truth '- Escaping capture from Commodore Finch thanks to Tarakudo's valiant attempts to save the crew. Recruiting several characters along the journey, each more unique than the last. '''Eighth Bounty: Bounty Given - 600,000,000 Reason '- Invasion on an important Marine Fortress and decimation of unique machines and expensive equipment forged from tax-paying money. As well as defeating Admiral Borsalino via surprise attack as well as Sentomaru and numerous marine soldiers. Stolen important documents. '''Truth '- Accidental invasion of the hidden Marine Fortress G-13, forced to defend selves against the endless swarms/hordes of Marines, including barrages from prototype Pacifista. Defeating Admiral Borsalino in combat as well as his comrades defeating Sentomaru and hacking into one of the Pacifista. '''Nineth Bounty: Bounty Given - 614,000,000 'Reason '- The Skyline Pirates shed their true skins. A known and feared Pirate crew among most islands in Paradise and most pirate crews on the sea. As well as the decimation of a crew known as the Devil Spawn Pirates, turning a village into a battlegrounds and causing severe damage to the environment. 'Truth '- . . . Yup. 'Tenth Bounty: '''Bounty Given - '''Reason '- 'Truth '- Category:1NF3RNO Category:Character Subpages Trivia *Nova's favourite food is Sea King sushi. *Nova has one of the most Collaborations/crossovers in this wiki. *Nova's favourite colour is Black. *Nova's Theme Song is the Fairy Tail Salamander theme song. *The moment Nova discover's the death of his one love Rose the song Use Somebody by Laura Jansen is played and used as the Theme Song. References and External Links *''Nova's kendo technique known as 'Haiperion no nisshoku '''refer's to the moon Hyperion and not the generic titan, more commonly known in mythology as Hyperion the Titan of Light. * Category:1NF3RNO Category:Character Subpages